SitarStrukk
by TheNextAmandaYoung
Summary: Possible reference to a fanfiction called "AkuDemy Untouched" I don't own that fic.    Axel needs sleep, Demyx won't let him, What happens when Axel follows his instincts and lets his lust get in the way of being civilized?
1. Sleep is for losers

"_Damn it Demyx... what the fuck?" _Axel thought silently to himself as he yelled into his pillow in anger. He'd been up all day again training and hadn't gotten to sleep but 5 minutes ago and _**then**_ Demyx had to go and make noise like a little _prick_. But the Pyro knew it wasn't true... he secretly had a crush on the little Nocturne but he had too much pride to ask him out so he dropped little hints and joked with the kid but all it did was make him cry. So Axel got up out of bed when the noise wouldn't stop and he stomped angrily to Demyx's room.

When he reached it he slowly opened the door and watched in awe as the Water Wielder danced to the upbeat sounds of the music.

_Nice legs, Daisy Dukes, makes a man go *wolf whistle*_

_That's the way they all come through like *wolf whistle X2*_

_Low Cut, See Through, shirts that make ya *wolf whistle*_

_That's the way she come through like *wolf whistle*_

Axel recognized the song as the Nocturne's 2nd favorite next to _Untouched _by The Veronicas. Demyx was making the lyrics come alive with his movements, which was making the Flurry's pants get painfully tighter as he watched that perfect little ass and those sexy washboard abs move with the beat. It wasn't like the Pyro didn't think Demyx was Sexy but Demyx was one of those kids who if you joked too much you'll end up making him cry, and joking was how Axel put out his "emotions" if you could call them that.

_Tight Jeans, Double D's, Makin me go *wolf whistle*_

_All the people on the street know *wolf whistle X2*_

_Iced Out, Lit Up, Make the kids go *wolf whistle*_

_All the people on the street know *wolf whistle*_

That was the last straw. Axel wanted Demyx. If Demyx didn't want Axel then _Too. Fucking. Bad. _Good thing Demyx noticed Axel staring at him then.

"Axel? Do you need something or are you just gonna stare at me like that? I'm fine with either but I wouldn't want the other members seeing you like that, heartless forbid that one of them thinks your gay... it'd ruin your Rep. wouldn't it?" Demyx rambled on like this for a while until Axel finally found the nerve to walk over and put a single finger to the Nocturne's perfect lips to silence the non-stop talking.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go back to my room with me so I can do my own hair?" Axel moved closer to Demyx and made that '_If you don't go peacefully I'll drag you' _look after he said that.

"Um... k... but I need to finish this song an-" Demyx stopped mid-sentence. The Nocturne noticed the bulge in Axel's jeans that he hadn't noticed before.

"_Did I do that? Maybe with my dancing, was it too sexy or too provocative or maybe it was my lack of pants... maybe I didn't cause it. Demyx stop staring at Axel's crotch and go with him to his room, your embarrassing yourself" _Demyx was practically arguing with himself mentally, so he decided to walk sub-conscientiously back to Axel's room with said Orgy Member.

They finally reached the Flurry's room and Axel sat down on his bad, patting the spot next to him for Demyx to sit. The Nocturne sat next to him quietly and waited for Axel to break the ice.

"So... Demyx... nice dancing and singing and shit... it was really cool. I feel like an idiot for saying this but it was kinda hot" Axel half spoke, half mumbled this sentence while looking away from Demyx to avoid the Blond Boy seeing him blush. He swore he could _feel_ Demyx's stares boring into the back of his skull.

"Axel... Please look at me or I'm gonna cry, I know you don't want that do you?" Demyx questioned sadly while putting a comforting hand on Axel's back, rubbing in small circles.

Axel had to think quickly. He did the only thing his instincts told him to... he pounced.

* * *

**_*Hides in fear of flames*_**

**_Please don't kill me ^_^'_**

******It was my first Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction that was M Rated, though I read allot of Fanfiction M Rated anyhow... **

_If it was good, Comment ^_^_

**If it was bad *Gets out Fire-Rat Robe* Please no flames but ways to make it better would be nice...**

**_I AM MAKING MORE CHAPTERS BUT I NEED TO KNOW IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS SO PLEASE REVIEW!_**

Reviews are the sprinkles to my cupcakes ^W^ Please Review!**_  
_**


	2. 3 UhOh3

Axel had pounced on Demyx, successfully pinning the blond under him. He grinned, the music still audible from Demyx's room. The nocturne must have set the single provoking song on repeat. Demyx let out a little whimper in surprise. Axel didn't really care about how surprised Demyx was or even how pink in the face the both of them were turning. He'd waited too damn long for this - if Demyx didn't like it, too damn bad for him. _**(A/N: DARKEANGELLE WROTE THIS PARAGRAPH, GO THANK HER XD)**_

"A-Axel..." Demyx moaned quietly as he arched he back in a feeble attempt to get closer to the Pyro. Axel started to pull off his own cloak while holding the Nocturne down with the other, which in fact was harder then it looked. After successfully tugging off the sticky leather by himself he realized that Demyx wasn't wearing much at all, just a Black Veil Brides T-Shirt and blue boxers with bubbles on them. To a normal person that'd seem childish, but to Axel... it seemed just plain _sexy._ Axel being... well... Axel, didn't want to force Demyx into anything... no matter how bad he wanted to.

"Demmy?" Axel questioned quietly.

"Y-Yes Axel?" Demyx blushed as red as the Pyro's hair.

"Is what I'm doing really ok? Are you absolutely sure I can continue?" Axel spoke clearly and with all seriousness. Demyx didn't really know how to respond.

Demyx really hadn't thought about because of the mental pain of wanting Axel so bad and the physical pain of the tightness in his boxers, that he'd really never thought if he was ok with what Axel was doing. He was in an Angel/Devil situation. The angel told him that he wasn't ready for this and would have to reject Axel but the devil wasn't on his shoulder suddenly... he was in his pants. Suddenly the devil seemed really convincing and so Demyx chose Sin over Timing.

Axel took the Nocturne's silence as a sign to stop so he started to get up and off the bed but Demyx roughly pulled him back and into a kiss. Demyx's lips were soft and gentle against his and he soon started kissing back with a small amount of passion until he knew Demyx was ready for more then that.

"Axel... Please... m-more" Demyx moaned painfully doing whatever possible to mold himself to the Pyro, while feeling the heat pulsing off him.

Axel wasn't sure how it happened but he ended up above Demyx again, pulling off the Nocturne's shirt and pressing light kisses down his chest while trying to take off his own pants as well. He moved lower to kiss the flesh above Demyx boxers, teasing the poor teen with the suspense of Axel slowly pulling Demyx's boxers off and tossing them aside. Demyx looked down at Axel and begged him to continue, but the Pyro felt like teasing him some more.

"You want it Demyx?" Axel asked with a sexy smirk on his face, looking up at Demyx who looked like he was gonna die from exhaustion.

Demyx just moaned in response as Axel took a hold of the Nocturne's length. Axel slowly started to put Demyx's length in his mouth when he heard someone gasp loudly from near the door. He immediately stopped and threw the blanket on Demyx. The interruption had come from Demyx's boyfriend of 2 years Zexion, number VI in the Orgy XIII.

"Demyx how could you... after all that's happened with us, and me and even Axel you let him do _that _to you? He's practically molesting you Demyx and you don't even know it!" Zexion had tears streaming down his face as he ran from the Pyro's room but not before throwing his phone to the floor and slamming the door behind him.

* * *

**O.O Don't kill me please... I'm really bad at yaoi right now but I'll practice and get better... if I get more then 10 reviews then I'll put some hardcore yaoi in the next chapter and make it SUPER long ok? ^_^ But here's a question I'd like you to answer in the review. Do you want it to be a Zexion/Axel/Demyx smex scene or an Axel/Demyx scene or lastly a Zexion/Some other orgy member or anime character?**

**_Thank for reading OwO Please Review or Zexy will go all emo and suicidal on yew T_T_**


End file.
